Guardian 12
by FireVentus
Summary: After a painful night, Ranma Saotome finds himself in something that may or may not be good for him. It's a bit chaotic but then again. He -is- chaos! Then Akane gets into this too, what will happen! M for immature innuendos and refrence to mature conten
1. Agony and the Turning

Guardian ½

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the Ranma ½ universe, other than new areas, other characters and the plot. I built my house on it!

Ranma: Did ya really?

Me: Yes

Ranma: hm…

Me: on a side note, you die in the first ten sentences.

Ranma/Akane: WHAT?

Me:*sweatdrop* then you revive as a vampire.

The two: *even louder* WHAT?

Everyone:*ears ringing*

Nabiki: wow, you two are really made for each other!

Akane: NABIKI!

Author's note/rant: IM FINALLY BACK! AFTER leaving so long *CHARGING MAH LAZER!* and ditching the Mortal instruments, I got the idea of writing Ranma 1/2. Now dont get me wrong, I will continue, since it's nearing July and school's out, I'll have more than enough time to bring at least 3 more chapters...if I decide on doing it... eventurally... Anyways, on to teh(teehee) story!

Chapter 1: Agony and the Turning

The agonizing cry of local martial artist, the best in the world or at least Japan, rang across the town of Nermia. Most brushed it off as the result of the poor guy consuming Akane's toxic cooking. But this was not the case, not even a ton of her cooking could do this to him. It worried most of the people that knew him, including Ryoga.

'What the hell?' the lost boy tried to set a course to the Tendo Dojo…but obviously he got lose and ended up in the Himalayas.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" he screamed, causing a world record avalanche to fall behind him. No one got hurt in the accident as the yell was a good enough warning.

Back to our pigtailed boy, currently looked pale, on the floor of the dojo, and trashing in pain. Agony clearly written on his face.

"Someone help me… The pain, oh my god, the pain, it's unbearable…" the boy stopped trashing for a while to look at the people staring at him. His dad Genma, Akane's day Soun Tendo, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and even Happosai. The three male adults exchanged fierce gazes and nodded., thinking the same thing, 'It's starting.'

The boy started to trash again, though weaker. The colour of his eyes fading as he began to stare off to nothing. With his last breathe he whispered, "Fire, the pain, it's like I'm on fire. L…li..ke…the neko—arg…ken ..a…ag..ain…" Ranma exhaled again and stopped moving. All the colour of his body draining from him.

Akane started to cry and ran to the limp body of her fiancée. To everyone's surprise, Happosai, Genma, and Soun started to shout, "My dear Akane, get away from him, it'll be your undoing if you don't.""Girl get back here!""Akane, my daughter, if you wish not to die, get back!"

"How? _He's_ already dead, what difference would it make if I do too? There's no point living." Akane started to hug the body close to her, _too close_.

" Akane! Get back! Before _he_ kills you!"

"I TOLD YOU HE"S DEAD HOW COULD HE KILL ME?" Akane Yelled back, louder than everyone else. Soun Stopped talking, and the other two stared at him.

"If she wish to stay with _him _until he awakes, it'll be her own folly. There's nothing we could do if that's the case." Soun sat down and stared with a fierce glare to everyone but Kasumi, who was baking goods as it was her habit when something sad happens.

Akane started to cry again and wisper, "Ranma, please wake up, this isn't funny, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please wake up, Get up, GET UP!" At the last few words, her frustration took a new level, and she started to beat at the prone figure of Ranma. Then all of her anger drained, leaving her crying as she crushed Ranma with a hug again.

Nabiki, ever the observant one, even though she had tears, saw something strange, 'It can't be… can it? Did I just see his hand twitch?'

Suddenly, the door of the dojo flew open to show a red haired girl that worn casual, everyday clothing who started to shout, "Get away from him! He'll kill you!"

"Zero!" The three male shouted in disbelief as they stared at her.

The girl turned to stare also in disbelief before brushing it off. She walked towards the still crying girl who hang to Ranma for dear life, "Listen to me, get away, he's going to wake soon and he may kill you!"

"I don't care, he's dead, why should I live? He always help me, save me, believed in me, even though I'm so mean to him at times. He brought me out of death once, so what couldn't I?"

"…." Zero gapped at Akane and reached to drag her away but Ranma's hands reached up first, grabbing on to Akane's arm with a strong grasp. Zero gasped, "No…" and fell back.

Akane started and stared at the now awake martial artist who stared at her with red and unfocused eyes "Ran…ma?"

The boy ignored her and pulled her even closer and leaned his head to her neck. Before Akane could ask what's wrong, Ranma bit into her flesh, sucking the blood that's leaking out. Akane felt pain for the first few seconds then pure pleasure rushed through her veins. 'He bit me. He BIT ME! Why? He's dead, then why is he still moving, never mind sucking on me…that sounded wrong. Hm…lets deduce this….cold…bites…red eyes...' Akane blinked a bit the realized, although it was hard through the haze of pleasure, 'He's a vampire…he turned to a vampire… how? That's what they ment…I'm so stupid and stubborn sometimes… am I going to die?'

Soun, Happosai, Genma, and Zero saw the sudden realization appear on Akane's face which is changed to an accepting sadness.

"So she finally realized she may die, eh Tendo?" Genma said solemnly.

"Appears to be so…Wait! He's withdrawing! His real mind's probably taking over now!" Soun cried.

Happosai stared still, "She's not out of the dark yet, she would change soon and the bite may make it happen sooner. Then we may have to trap her so she doesn't hurt anyone else since she may be supercharged with vampire DNA from the bite. Ranma have to supply her with the blood for as long as she's in the state since they wouldn't attack other members of their race."

"Yes…unless she could recover so fast too." Genma said.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she entered the dojo with tea and rice cakes. In the dojo she saw Akane getting her blood sucked out by Ranma. The tray with the food tipped over causing the hesitating Ranma to snap out of his stupor.

Ranma started to pant, "What happened?" he looked at Akane who stared at him in wonder. On her neck were two neatly placed puncture marks that was already healing.

"Ran…ma… are you back?" she asked, disbelieving that Ranma, her fiancée was back.

But the look on Ranma's face was pure fear and rage, "Who did this to you?"

"What?"

"That," Ranma poked the still wet wound, which caused Akane to flinch in pain, "What happened?"

"You happened…I have to be blunt Ranma but….you..areavampireok?"

"? Slow down, it's not like someone's going to die!"

"You don't know the irony of that sentence," Nabiki said, face red from crying, "You just died, somehow revived and bit Akane and almost drained her of all blood. So I figure that she was trying to tell you that you are now a vampire."

"What?" Ranma whispered harshly and wiped his mouth. Red stained the back of his hand and he licked it. The metallic taste tasted sweet to him, "blood…" He was immediately aware of his surroundings and stumbled away from Akane who just stared at him, "Oh my god, I'm a monster, I bit Akane, I bit Akane and almost killed her. Oh god no…" He curled up into a ball and cried in his knees.

"Ranma," the boy ignored Akane. She walked up to Ranma and was about to touch him before he scrambled away again, "Ranma, listen to me, you're not a monster, yes the bite was uncalled for but you weren't in control!"

"W-w-what i-i-f I l-lo-lost control ag-again? W-what happens then?" Ranma retorted.

Akane sighed and walked to Ranma again, who didn't run away this time," Ranma, it's ok. I don't think you'll lose control again." She hugged the crying boy. She knew by heart that Ranma rarely cries, and then only in his female form. The only other time as a boy was when he was shouting for her to wake up at Jusendo. So she knew that this was something very painful for the boy.

"You're so nice to me, so compassionate. I don't deserve a friend like you." Ranma sighed; in his mind, pictures of more than just friends flowed like a river. His face flushed.

"Ooh, guess not many of the myths of a vampire's real." Akane teased, and then thought to the sentence Ranma said, 'Friends? That won't satisfy me, I was wrong to keep my real feelings since the start.' Akane got ready and suddenly lunged up to give Ranma a deep kiss.

Everyone gasped as Akane coiled her arms around Ranma's neck so he wouldn't run away and kept on hissing him. After a period of being stunned, Ranma kissed back. They kissed for about a minute when then Akane reluctantly have to draw back to take a breath.

"Wow…" They said in unison, then turned to everyone else who's jaws are on the floor. Save for kasumi and Nabiki: kasumi smiled happily, and Nabiki smiled the way she does when she think that she got a new way of making profit.

"Pick up your jaw pops, it's not pretty what's in there." Ranma smirked and Akane rolled her eyes.

An hour later the house was filled with screaming again, no not agony or any of the sort, but pure, unadulterated disbelief, and not to Ranma, but to his and Akane's father.

"You're telling me we're the last two pure born Gardians?" Ranma yelled at Genma, who to his surprise didn't cringe away in fear, rather simply nodded.

"And you two and our mother had vampire gene in them?" Akane's voice rose even higher than Ranma's and the males all nodded.

"But apparently Ranma has more Vampire than human. As shown by the turning. They are stronger than normal Vampires and humans or even guardians, turned-guardians has all the benefits of being a vampire, and many aspects of human nature like being able to stand sunlight, no extremely noticeable features except that they also drink blood and have red eyes." Zero, a guardian who knew the two kids for all their life, said.

Apparently Happosai was also a guardian, though he doesn't use that power much anymore, "Yes, guardians generally live forever, unless they are infected vampire venom, drained of blood, or attacked by Werewolves, generally we are in quite well shape, in terms of relationship with Weres. Apparently, because we are not really yet dead like actual Vampires, we don't get along very well."

"Is Akane going to go through the same thing?"

"Before the bite, then the answer is probably no, her Vampire gene isn't exactly dominate in her blood line, but because of your bite, her blood would probably be saturated with Vampire DNA as that newborns don't have the option of stopping their blood leaking out to the victim. Not even guardians can escape that fact, first time feeding, and even they run the risk of turning the other into a guardian or vampire, but most times, because the blood isn't potent enough the other would reject the change. Two outcomes are possible, first, the person would live through the rejection after a painful period of time, or they die a horribly, painful death." After Happosai finished everyone was silent and eventurally Ranma excused himself and left to the roof. Akane followed shortly after.

"A lot to take in eh?" Akane asked, sitting beside Ranma, staring at the setting sun.

"Yea," then Ranma smiled, "but that kiss wasn't."

Akane blushed and asked, hopeful, "Want another one?"

Ranma didn't answer, instead, he opted to smile brilliantly, shining his new, perfectly white teeth, with two slightly longer ones, making him look like Ryoga, except the teeth are still a bit longer. The two shared another kiss, with the fading sun in the background.

….

End of chapter 1

Ranma: Not to bad, dude.

Me: Duh, better than what you could do, as you sleep for half your classes.

Akane: Well, that's true.

Ranma:…

Ryoga: *weeze* I*pant* fially*gasp* got here!

Ranma: Hey P-chan, you're finally here! See you in the next chapter!

Ryoga: WHAT? IT"S OVER? *Collapses and faints, muttering about the Himalayas*

Akane: P-chan? Where?

Everyone else: *Dead-pans*…


	2. Schooltime andChaos

School time and…Chaos

Shadowalker666: First review to my new story and to your review…I guess…

Ranma:…..Guardian?

Me: yes, and it's real…well you know what I mean by that.

Ranma:*grabs Genma by the shirt and throws him* WHAT the hell is your PROBLEM?

Akane: Well, actually this time it's not _really _his fault…

Me:*nods* yea, man

Genma-panda: YEA!

L: YAY I'm BACK!

Me: Way to ruin a mood… you know I only typed you here, not the real person?

L: Who cares! On to the story!

Ranma woke to the sensation of warmth and sighed, huddling to the warm object. Then he looked around the room and saw it was Akane's room.

'Akane's room eh?' he drifted back to sleep before…'AKANE'S ROOM? OH MY GOD I'm GOING TO DIE! I'm SORRY KAMI!' He looked down and saw a half awake Akane smiling at him which caused him reel back. Then he remember the things that occurred last night, ' Oh yea…'

"Good morning, Ranma."

"Good morning my dear fiancée." Ranma leaned down and kissed Akane full on the mouth before pulling away a moment later.

"Pervert!" Akane said, good-maturally, panting.

"Me? I am not a pervert!" Ranma mock-hurt, holding his hand to his chest.

"…That was a lot to take last night, right Ranma?"  
"Maybe a bit too much, I think my brain short circuited because I barely reacted. Then again, my life's always like that so I'll probably eventually get use to it." Ranma shrugged and sat up, looking at everything with extreme intensity, "Wow, I may have 20-20 vision before but this…wow. I can't even think of a suitable word for it."

"Really?"

"Yea, also I can hear extremely well, I can hear Kasumi making breakfast at the moment, the old pervert's talking to Zero of how he hasn't seen her for so long and where she has been. I can also…also," he shuddered, "hear blood rushing through everyone, its creepy how I want to drink that right now."

Akane frowned and hugged the creep-out boy, "It's ok, I still like you, and you're still you even though you emit almost no body heat."

"At least it's good for my _Hiryū Shōten Ha _…if I use it." He sighed and hugged back, "What time's it? I actually feel well rested for once."

"We still have 10 minutes before breakfast." Akane smiled wickedly at that notion. Ranma didn't miss it and smiled back.

"Well, what should we do? I mean, we do have 10 minutes." Ranma kept smiling as he talked, noticing that his speech is more refined than before. Akane didn't reply, instead, she lunged up to capture Ranma's mouth for a deep and passionate kiss

…

"We need the boy." A cloaked figure whispered, watching the couple kiss.

"And the girl! Don't forget of her!" Another said behind him, "We need to bring the girl when she grows her powers."

"_If_ she does, and when she does, we'll crack her like an egg and convert the boy to our side."

"You're not going to kill her are you? You know his reputation."

"Of course not, I'm simply going break her mind, and if his reputation stands right, if his girlfriend there gets hurt, killed, etc he'll be only an empty shell."

"How does that help us?"

"By offering him a cure in exchange of his soul and humanity, thus changing him to our side."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!"

"Thank you my lord Viesta."

…

Breakfast time was the same as usual, although Ranma and Akane weren't fighting as normal, instead, sneaking peeks at each other as they ate. Their gazes met many times as they ate and the two blushed.

Ranma has a glass of red substance, probably blood, to drink as he ate normal human food, 'I'm glad I can at least eat normal food, or else I may just throw up… then again, the want for blood would be too great for me to throw up and I'll probably become the first ever guardian/vampire to die from being anemic.' Then from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar black and yellow headband, 'what now Ryoga?' He sighed and listened. The lost boy sounded ragged, like he's tired or something, "OI, Ryoga, what are you doing in the bush? Stop hiding dude, I can see you."

"Ugh…" the bush groaned, "Ranma….prepare….to…died…" Out popped a very beat up looking Ryoga from the bush.

"Where did ya go Ryoga? The Himalayas?"  
"Yes." Everyone deadpanned and stared at Ryoga.

"…You're insane."

"Ranma be nice, he's really beat up, don't you see?" Akane ran up to the boy and helped him inside.

"A bit too detailed if you ask me." Ranma crossed his arms and sighed, leaning on the door frame.

Half an hour later, Ryoga, all fixed up and full, stood up to use the furo.

"Don't drown in there P-chan." Ranma sang mockingly.

""Who're you calling P-chan?" Ryoga punched at Ranma, who sat on the ground. The lost boy thought there's no way for Ranma to get up fast enough to dodge his punch. He was wrong; all he got was a hand full of broken mat.

"Oops, you're going to need to help fix that you know." Ranma said, at the entrance of the room already.

"!" Ryoga proceeded to chase after the swiftly disappearing boy who grabbed his schoolbag and ran towards school. Ryoga, being Ryoga, lost sight of Ranma, even though he was still within seeing distance, ran off in the opposite direction. A few hours later, Ryoga arrived at the Himalayas again. He twitched with rage and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?OOMPH!" Like last time, this again set off a world record avalanche after him, on the other side of where he has been. Again, No one was hurt.

"Phew, nothing like a morning exercise." Ranma said casually and remembered, "Oh shit! AKANE!" he ran back and met up with Akane.  
"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! "Unfortunately he wasn't able to stop and Akane, who, from sheer habit, stuck her fist out and Ranma ran into her fist, face first…_HARD_

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ranma!" Akane went and helped to pull Ranma off the ground.

"OW, it's ok. It's better that what your mallet would feel like." Ranma smiled and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Lets!" The two took off and ran to their school.

An hour later everyone was haunted, even Miss Hinako was a bit freaked out. Not was only _Ranma Saotome_ awake, but he was also contributing answers? That's just a bit creepy. Not to mention, what's up with his eyes? No one has the balls to ask anyways, but Akane looked happy and was caught staring at Ranma a few times. No one knew which was worse. Anyways, Ranma and awake and actually doing school work doesn't go together, nor will it ever until he's 30 and it usually spells catastrophe, and so it did… well, not really, only that Kuno popped in after disappearing in the morning.

"Saotome you Cur! How dare you defile the holy sanctuary of Akane Tendo!" The Kendoist swung at the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Hey, Kuno. What's up?" Ranma replied, doing a backflip.

"Be quiet! For too long has your demonic spells blinded me in seeing you as a sorcerer, but in fact you were one of the unholy ones!" Kuno took a whack at Ranma again, but instead was sent flying back by a swift kick to the face by Ranma.

"Yea, yea. The "unholy ones" vampires, whatever. Be specific. People won't understand you. Anyways, I'm not truly a vampire, and this is to the class, since I don't think you'll understand anyways. I'm a guardian, not a vampire, I'm only half." Ranma smirked as the whole class started to murmur.

"Lies! All lies! All this is only to trick us into accepting you and draining all of us of blood and turn us to one of your kind!" Kuno spat.

"Oh how I wish, if you do, you may actually grow a brain! But, too bad, guardian blood are usually not potent enough to actually change you, it'd probably just kill you." Ranma walked to Akane and smiled at her, "By the way, your little princess here would also be one, eventurally."

"What? This cannot be! I forbid this from happening, you draining her of blood and raising her as one of the Night Children!" Kuno sprouted.

"Actually, Kuno, my whole blood line has been with the guardian line. It's just a matter of time before I actually do turn, on my own anyways. Who told you this anyways? Nabiki?" Akane crossed her arms.

Kuno ignored her and turned around. He was trying to absorb all this info with no luck. He suddenly turned and ran at Ranma screaming, "Curse you Ranma, I curse you for damning Akane's Sacred blood and body!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Akane Punched Kuno who flew back into someone drinking water, which flew over everyone and drenched Ranma.

Ranma-chan looked down and sniffed a bit, "Great, just what I need. I hate my life." She leaned on her arms crossed behind her head and stared at the ceiling. While Kuno was unconscious everyone jumped up and started to barrage her with comments and questions.

"Ranma, how does it feel to be a vampire?" "Idiot, he's a guardian, half vamp and half human." "Is it just me or does he…er, _she_ look a bit taller?" "A bit? She's almost the same height as me!" Ranma blinked at this comment and looked. She now stood a slight bit over Akane's normal height and her eyes widened.

"Hey, you're right. I am taller!"

"Ranma, how does it feel like being a guardian?"

"Everything looks so clear, I can see from here to the blackboard and then some. The smell is so…so…pungent, smells that I can't even describe is apparent to me. I think I can smell Ukyo's okonomiyaki from right here. Then the sound. Things are so clear sounding, but for some weird reason I don't exactly hear close sounds louder, just far away sounds are clear. I can also hear…ugh…blood in everyone… the urge is slightly worrying." The girl shuddered, everyone else followed suit and parted way as Kuno awoke.

"Ah, my pigtailed-girl! You came to see me!" The boy ran up and hugged Ranma. It was awkward since she was taller now.

"SEE THIS!" She yelled, swing a punch right into Kuno's face, sending him flying to the wall.

""My love, what happened to your beautiful blue eyes!" Kuno asked after waking up.

"You put cockroaches to shame, you know." Ranma-chan sagged a bit then popped back up, "Anyways, I've turned, I'm a guardian. Half vampire." Ranma-chan smiled as she stared at Kuno, who was sprouting nonsense again.

"What! That demon Saotome! He dares to turn these two lovely maidens into one of him? I forbid! It is unacceptable! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH DEVIOUS ACTS TO CONTINUE! SAOTOME! COME HERE AND SHOW YOUR FAC-!" Kuno was cut off in the middle of his speech by the fist, again, of Ranma-chan.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled, "If you hurt me, "Ranma"or anyone of us in our families I WILL PERSIONALLY FEED _ON_ YOU! AND I DON'T THINK YOU'RE BLOOD WOULD TASTE THAT GOOD ANYWAYS SINCE ALL OF YOUR FAMILY ARE INSANE!"

Kuno paled and dropped to the floor, shaking at the utterly horrifying looking girl standing above him. Somehow his mind started to make connections. All this sudden info caused a huge headache for poor Kuno, who immediately started to scream, crutching his head. Too bad no one really paid attention to him. Eventually he stopped and left the room, back hunched.

School went on as normal, although that people kept sneaking glances, especially the girls, and giggling.

"Why are they looking at me?" Ranma, now male, asked. Nervous of the stares and giggles the people gave him.

"My, my. Is the egotistic Ranma saotome, who loves attention, nervous of a little staring?" Akane mocked then laughed at Ranma's pouting face, "Just kidding, but seriously, haven't you looked at yourself in the mirror today?"

"Why?"

"Because if you do, you would understand," Akane rummaged through her bag, "Where is it, comon… Ah here it is!"

Akane placed the hand mirror in front of Ranma's face. A look of awe washed over Ranma's features.

"I-i-is that m-me?" Ranma asked, touching his newly developed looks. His face turned angular and pale, his red eyes giving off a sense of danger and safety. His hair was even darker than before. All in all only one word described him, beautiful, "Shit I look good."

"Well, this is sure a way to feed your ego." Akane rolled her eyes, looked around and saw no one paying attention to the two and kissed Ranma full on the lips, "Sigh, I've been missing that today…"

"Lets get home first, then we can continue." Ranma smirked at her.

'Oh god, is he trying to torture me? That amazing smirk is going to be the death of me…' Akane felt her face lit up in a blush and turned a bit so Ranma can't see.

The two walked home with no urgency. Basking in the pleasure of having each other's presence without fighting…

Me: Finally done…

Ranma:…My back hurts.

Akane: Random much?

Happosai: Good day my sweets! *Sprays water on Ranma*

Ranma-chan: What the hell did you do that—*Burr~~~* GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! *punched Happosai into the stratosphere*

Gemna/Soun: Wow, a new record.

Everyone else: *deadpans &sweatdrops*

I just realized I never actually have any author's notes… Then again, I procrastinate on my writings so don't wait up hoping my story will update…It will come but I need time…


	3. Training week: Part one!

Akane's curse, the training Week: it just keeps getting better and better!

Part 1!

Thanks to: Soulfire524: I like you already! Thanks for your input!

ME: I'M BACK!

Akane:….I take it I'm getting cursed sometime this week?

Me: Yep!

Ranma: Why?

Akane: How?

Soun: Why?

Ranma: I already said that.

Me: you have to ready the story for farther explanation. And you should be able to guess what curse she gets.

Akane:….You're shitting me.

Me: nope!

Ranma: I'ma gonna kill ya.

Me: you can't kill me! I'm the author of this story and you're only imaginary characters whom I'm apparently talking to. AND YOU'RE NOT MARIO!

Genma-panda What are we doing then? It is training. Grouf Groff!

Happosai: SWEETOS!

Me: *sigh* Just read the story everyone, they're not going to finish anytime soon.

Ranma-chan: HAPPOSAI YOU PERVERT!

Me: sigh…

…

Akane approached a deep in thought Ranma, who sat on the grass near the koi pond, "What cha doing?"

"Thinking how well our classmates took this change."Ranma answered after a brief silence.

"Yea, I guess so, then again, this _is_Nermia, the abnormal is the normal for us. Although this is a bit much for abnormality."

"Whatever, all this thinking is making my head hurt, too much thinking can't possibly help you."

…

A bit away, Sailor moon started up from her revere, "Did someone just say something?"

…

"Anyways, come to my bed room after dinner, I'll show you something." She sat on the wooden part of the house that extends out from the hallway to the backyard.

"Sure." Ranma stood up and started his kata.

"Boy, we're going to start your training as of tomorrow." Genma called out after lunch on Sunday.

"This goes for you too Akane." Soun said.

"Yea, whatever, why didn't you start last week then? Or maybe today?" Ranma said as he was doing his second kata.

"True, why?" Akane asked as she watched Ranma, 'Ooh, he looks nice…ARG WHY am _I_ thinking like this! It's all Ranma's fault! Yea, his perverted fault!"

"We were going to see if Akane turns anytime soon, but since she isn't right at the moment, we opted to train you in the art of "Gādiansutairu kōtei ryū-kō ōra."

"…Guardian style…"Akane started.

"…Imperial Dragon Steel Aura?" Ranma finished for the both of them.

"Yes, it's a skill created by the Imperial Guardians of China in the Zhou Dynasty three thousand years ago." Zero said who is now a semi-permanent guest of the Tendo residence.

"It always goes back to China don't it?" Ranma asked, sighing as he thought of Cologne.

"Anyways, the art is separated into 2 unique paths, each can hold its own against the other, but to achieve true mastery, you must learn both ways." Zero farther explained, "Soun and Genmawill train you two in "Shōnetsu no ryū no odori o moyasu (fiery flame dragon's dance), and me and Nodoka will teach you two win the way of Aishī shimo ryū odori (icy frost dragon dance). Both will require a decent ability to use ki, which we would have to teach to Akane. Ranma your ki abilities practically surpasses mine, so no lessons there, but we will require you to help teach her, it may be painful though as we will need a live target to show effects."

"Che, it can't be any more painful than her cooking!" Ranma smirked and waited for Akane to register that.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" Akane grabbed her hammer out of thin air and swung at Ranma, who laughed and dodged back, "GET BACK HERE YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!"

"Miss me, miss me, now you got to kiss me!" Ranma taunted and smirked when Akane's face turned a bright red.

"Raaannnnmmmmmaaaa!"She pulled her hammer-from-hell out of no where and flung it directly at a nonchalant Ranma who suddenly smirked as the hammer approached his reach.

The hammer froze in mid air and Ranma made no apparent movements. Then he exhaled and the hammer shattered into splinters, leaving Akane gaping at him, who suddenly appeared near her.

"Guess I can go fast hun Akane? You can't hit what is privy to almost all around it. Don't worry, when you turn you'll be able to hit me again." Ranma smiled brightly, "This also means that I could also dodge your attempts to eat your toxic waste."

Heedless to say, the next hit struck its mark in Ranma's groin as Ranma was expecting a swing from her arm.

"G-go-god! T-that wa-was …j-j-j-jeeze, Akane did you have to do t-that?" Ranma half-heartedly growled, in pain from the hit.

"You were asking for it, baka." Akane calmly said, which scared Ranma even more.

"Uh, oh…" Ranma said in a low undertone, which did not escape Akane's attention.

"What was that?"

"N-othing!"

…

"Tendo, Ranma's already showing vast improvements and he's adapting to his vampire skills very well."Genma moved a shogi piece.

"That's good, very good. The devil Viesta won't stand a chance against the two."Soun moved his piece forward.

"Especially if they both turn. Your move Tendo."

Then Soun does something that shocks Genma, "Your move."

"WHAT? HOW COULD THIS BE!" Genma said dramatically, "Can I have a redo?"

"No redoes…"

…

"Hey." Ranma said from Akane's window after dinner.

"I'm still mad you know." Akane scowled.

"Am I suppose to believe that?"

"Depends, what am I suppose to say?" Akane retorted.

"Whatever, now let me in," Ranma rubbed his head, "I think all the blood is in my brain now."

"You'll need it." Akane coolly said and opened her window fully to let Ranma in.

"Anyways," Ranma stretched and immediately kissed Akane, causing her to blush deeply then asked as he held her, "why did ya call me to your room? What're ya gonna show me?"

Akane smirked and drew back and took out a clear, glass, bottle of water with the lable 'Jusenkyo water' and smirked as she saw Ranma gapping.

"I-is that w-what I th-think it is?" Ranma quivered.

"During our failed wedding attempt, I snuck a bottle into the water; I used a line of string since I don't want to be cursed, in case anything happens. Of course, something did." Akane smiled at Ranma and stuck her arm with the water out to Ranma, "I didn't want to give you this until I feel ready or when I full trust you, which I do now. So her-!"

The bedroom shook for a few seconds then stopped. Before anyone can say anything Ryoga busted through the floor just below Akane's arm, knocking the glass bottle high up.

"Now where am I?" Ryoga looked around and saw Ranma stuck in the wall, gapping at him, "Ranma? What are you doing in Germany?"

"Ger-! WHAT THE HELL? Ya seriously?"

Then he turned and saw an unnatural scene. A tall, quite muscular, brown haired boy dressed in Akane's clothing stood there, eyes unfocused and large in shock, his mouth open in disbelief then clamped shut. The boy finally moved and patted his chest, '_Nothing…_' and then shoved one of his hands down the skirt Akane wore and emmited a deep scream, "! WHAT THE HELL!"

The other two boys jumped in surprise and kept on staring at the boy who was screaming bloody murder. Then suddenly the rest of the family popped in and gapped at the boy who was still screaming.

Who's that? Genma-panda's sigh read.

"It looks like…" Nabiki started.

Kasumi finished the sentence for her, "Akane? Is that you?"

"Ka-Kasumi! " The brown haired boy lunched himself into a surprised Kasumi and cried.

"There's something we missed, right?" Nabiki's integrative voice rang out into the room, freezing the blood of both Ranma and Ryoga.

…

"So YOU HAD A BOTTLE OF JUSENKYO WATER ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T TELL US?" Genma yelled with Ryoga and the rest of the family, except Ranma.

Akane, still a boy, cringed away a bit, "Yea…"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US?"

"Because…" Akane looked at Ranma for a moment then said, "It would be a repeat of the failed wedding." Akane said in a low and dark undertone.

Genma and Ryoga both gulped.

…

In the Cat Café Shampoo and Mousse shivered in fear slightly and Cologne's chopstick snapped.

"This isn't good, a bad omen has befallen again," Cologne looked at the two teens that has a confused and slightly fearful look on their face, "We need to check on Son in law."

…

As per usual, Ranma made a smart assed comment. Usually it involved pain on the behalf of Akane (although that's an uncommon occurrence now that the two are together) but somehow found himself flying into the koi pool.

"What the hell was that for! Akane?" Ranma-chan's shrill voice rang out as her head rose to stare at Akane.  
"That's brute strength for ya, YOU IDIOT!" Akane, still in the state of being a male, yelled at Ranma-chan who was knocked back slightly by her roar.

'Shit, that was loud!' "Whadoya think you're doing? Trying to burst an eardrum?"

"Humph!" Akane turned and walked away, in such of hot water.

"Jeeze… I got to keep my mouth shut, or she might kill me when she's a male…"

"Violent girl douse with man-water?" a feminine voice rang behind Ranma-chan who jumped five feet.

"AH! SHAMPOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ...AND DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Ranma-chan yelled.

"Great-Grandmother said bad omen here. We check on you."

"Rrrright." Ranma-chan drawled and walked in to get hot water.

Cologne bounced around the Tendo sensing something off, 'Why do I feel like something's dead or in half-life? This isn't normal, even for Nermia. The only thing I can think of is that someone is dying but…' Cologne shook her head and hopped into the main room where everyone else, including Akane and Ranma who are in their birth forms, is currently sitting at.

Genma and Soun were in a discussion, "Tendo, this could work very well for us!"

"What?"

"The Shōnetsu no ryū no odori o moyasu works better with a male guardian and the Aishī shimo ryū odori works much better is a female guardian is utilizing it!" Genma exclaimed, oblivious to the much surprised Cologne.

Soun thought for a moment then smiled, "YES! You're right! This way would be much easier and more effective, although this isn't planned."

"Guardians? You two?" Cologne said in a shocked voice.

Genma and Soun turned to the elderly woman and nodded, "Yes, honorable elder, Genma you should stop hiding now."

"Hmmm. Fine. Elder, since Ranma claimed his rightful heritage to the Saotome School of Gādiansutairu kōtei ryū-kō ōra, your village's law of marriage and death are null and void. It may have been years since I've used a skill in it, I still can be a pain to fight." Genma crossed his arms and sported an uncommon serious look.

Cologne was surprised, and then smiled sadly, "Guardians, right? I haven't heard of any of you for the past twenty years. It's surprising how my grand daughter managed to goad a guardian in fighting her. Albeit he has no idea that he was one at the time," everyone was silent for about ten minutes when Kasumi walked in and placed treats on the table. Then Cologne asked, "You're going to tell them about their background and teach their technique?"

"Yes, elder, we're planning on teaching them the technique, starting tomorrow. I'm also going to tell the history of Guardians today." Soun said and sipped at his tea.

"I smell something akin to death… since you're Guardians did one of them…" the unvoiced question was answered by a nod by both men, Cologne sighed and said, "The vampires are planning a revolt again. If they succeed, it would be catastrophic!"

The three shivered at this. Last time this happened, the last of the survivors were carried upon Noah's Ark.

…

"You're going to tell us of our history now?" Ranma asked, and then said, "If that's so, why is the old mummy here?"

Cologne ignored this and said, "I've knowledge of the history of the Guardians. I'll be helping to tell of the tale of how they came into existence."

Then Cologne, Soun, and Genma lunched into the story of the Guardians.

…

_Fifteen thousand years ago, a young man trained by day and traveled by night. He was shunned by all, except animals. He was no ordinary man, he was the ancestral being of all Guardians; a daylighter. In other words, a vampire that can survive the very damage of sunlight. Vampires die easily in the sun since it degenerate the skin and tissue that forms a human, but a Vampire doesn't easily repair the damage caused by the sun. Exposed long enough, they can lose enough tissue for the body to shut down as lack of blood kills them. This is because they are dead, but a daylighter is a exception; they are partly dead and retains all the normal function of a human, not just being able to live and mate, but also able to stand sunlight and ingest normal food, although this is less effective in sating a vampire's hunger._

_The boy was run out of the village by his sixteenth summer, when he was caught draining one's blood._

"_Vampire! DIE!" this caught the attention of the boy and many other people in the small village. A long chase began and eventually the boy left the village and a little girl of his age that was his best friend and romantic figure._

_The girl spent days crying and suddenly left the village, intent on finding her love. Five years later, she found him draining a wild boar and resting on a tree branch._

'_Ryu doesn't look a day older…' the now young woman walked to Ryu and poked him._

"_Unless you want to die or be turned I advise you not to poke me." Ryu said, not opening his eyes._

"_What if I want to be turned, Ryu? Where does that put me then?" she said in a soft voice._

_Ryu opened his eyes open in disbelief, "I find it hard to believe you of all people would say that, then again I'm already shocked that you would follow me." Ryu's eyes softened when he looked at his love though, "I missed you Keiko."_

_Keiko smiled warmly and hugged Ryu tightly, "It felt wrong seeing you leave, under the call of vampire, but you ran in broad daylight, which doesn't add up. And you loved to eat garlic, especially my mother's garlic bread."_

"_Yea." The silence was deafening until Ryu asked, "Do you really wish to be turned, and being a daylighter with me is very hard since the chance of it happening is very low."_

"_I rather be with you in every way I can be, than to know that I will lose you one day again to age."_

_Keiko turned, but not fully. Like Ryu, she can stand sunlight, but she did not go through the normal pain of the turning._

_Years later their child bore the mark of a human, yet the characteristic of a vampire. But the vampire didn't show until after his eighteenth birthday. He was the first of the Guardians along with his two sisters and younger brother._

_Ryu and Keiko died on their one thousandth anniversary of marriage so to speak, but they earned the respect of the Amazons by killing a Demonic King of the less tasteful of vampires. The Amazons then proceeded to name all their decedents to be honorary Amazons._

"_By the honor of your parent's noble sacrifices, I name all future children of…"_

"_Guardians, we call ourselves Guardians." Their third son said._

"_All children of Guardians are pronounced honorary Amazons! The rules and laws to outsiders will not be enforced!" the Amazon Elder said._

_Then three thousand years ago, in the Zhou Dynasty…_

"_Jai! What are you doing?"_

"_I'm devising a special skill that only we can do, Hua."_

"_You mean the Guardians?"_

"_Yes, it's the Guardian Style Imperial __Dragon Steel Aura. It's separated into two dances."_

"_Why dances?"_

"_Well…not exactly a dance but it will be powerful, one side is better suited for females, the other is better for males, the female one have more defensive and healing moves, while the male side has better attack style."_

"_You're undermining females?"_

"_N-NO! OW! OWOWOW!" Jai was getting his ears pulled by Hua._

…

Once Cologne and the others finished the story Akane asked, "Me and Ranma are practically related? That'll be incest! That's sick!" Akane's eyes grew in horror.

"Not exactly, you don't really thing fifteen thousand years wouldn't separate your genes enough to not really be called family?" Happosai said, "The most you'll be would be a very distant cousin, maybe not even… But…."

"But what?" Ranma asked.

"There is only three families of Guardians left in Japan, other families exist in China, Europe, and North America, but the people in the families are dying off, murdered. We traced the problem directly to Japan, on the outskirts of Nermia to be exact. Vampires are proved to be the ones causing the deaths, but a frontal war between us and the Vampires will be catastrophic to us and the world, especially with our low numbers." Genma scowled and crossed his arms, surprisingly not touching his treat.

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait and train you in the arts."

"NO!" Everyone stared at Shampoo, "SHAMPOO ARIEN! Not angry-girl's!"

"Grand-daughter, calm down! They are the Guardians, the kiss of marriage or death will not be allowed!"

"Then Shampoo challenge angry-girl! Week from now, Shampoo battle for Airen's love."

"THEN BRING IT ON!" Akane stood up and started yelling at Shampoo.

"That…isn't going to solve anything…" Ranma said, and as usual, ignored. He sighed and cringed at the angry stare between the two girls.

…

"Ranma."

"What Akane?" Ranma looked at Akane, her shape blocking the setting sun.

"How do you feel about this? I mean my curse?" Akane said, gesturing madly and blushing like crazy.

'Kwaii….' "It's ok, I don't really care. I mean, I have a curse that changes me into the alternative gender and me…well, gotten use to, isn't really the case, but I'm more comfortable now." Ranma smiled at Akane and hugged her, "Besides, you're the one I...l-lo-lo…dammit! I still can't say it." Ranma cursed at this softly.

"I rather you show me." AKane said, boldly. Ranma looked at her, smiled and kissed her deeply.

…

Me:OMG! I ACTUALLY DID A CHAPTER!  
L:That's what she said…

Me:…

Background noise: a lot of laughter.  
Ranma: Nice one.

Me: I'ma gonna kill you

Ranma: You can't kill me! I'm the main character and YOU"RE NOT MARIO!

Akane: *Clicks tongue* you were asking for that you know?

Me: like you were asking for something tonight?*Wink, wink*

Akane: *Blushes…* …..

Ranma: *Also blushes*…

Genma: Good job boy!

Shampoo: NO! SHAMPOO AIREN!

Happosai: *Pops in with a bag of "loot"* Hiya Ranma! Did ya miss me?

Ranma-Chan: GAAAA! I like you better serious! * beats on Happosai with Akane*

Me and L: they never change do they?

L: REVIEW PEOPLE!

**Me: *BIPOLAR SIDE! *LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAYS OR I'LL BURST A VEIN AND RIP ALL OF YOU TO PIECES!**

Me: Sorry… but he…er I'm right… I also have a poll; it'll last until early October for you to vote for me or L or both to appear in the story!

L: *reads the poll* Wait, what? I never gave my consent in using my name!


	4. Training week two: Gādiansutairu

Gādiansutairu kōtei ryū-kō ōra, the training Week: Flame of the Angel

Part 2!

I'm really grateful to everyone who reviewed, especially Soulfire524 who continuously gave me support and reviews, keep up the good work! *Anime thumbs up!* Oh I decided to cameo two characters (You wont know them since they are from _my_ story…I'm writing a story based on those two though so DON'T STEAL THEM!)

Me: I just thought of something.

L and the others: what?

Me: there's never too much of a bad thing, but there's always too much of a good thing.

Akane: that's….disheartening.

Ranma: I agree.

Genma-panda: Me too.

Me: on a brighter side, I'm starting on two…no wait, three other stories!

*Everyone stares, I sweatdrop. Akane gave an angry stare with Ranma.*

Me: Yea…I guessed as much.

L: you want another beating?

Peter: That wasn't _really_ me…

Kasumi: Oh dear me, they're arguing again. Please, enjoy the story. *bows*

…

"Damn, Akane. I heard of afterglows, but this is ridiculous!" Nabiki said putting on a pair of sunglasses she has. It was true, Akane walked down the stairs in the morning and blinded almost everyone with the wave of light emitting form her, smiling very brightly too with Ranma-chan beside her, also smiling.

Akane blushed and laughed, "I guess so, but I don't really care at the moment."

Nabiki rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "What about school? You can't exactly waltz right in with such an afterglow…and expect to be unscathed afterwards." The Nabiki smiled evilly, "So…Ranma…did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

The new couple paled, the afterglow receded a bit, "S-shut up! It's none of your business!" they sputtered.

"Oh, what your mother would say about this…" Nabiki kept smirking. She knew Akane wouldn't dare do such a thing right now, as it's really uncomfortable for her to be in male form, but it's always fun getting amusement at their expense, "Anyways, better hurry or you will be late for class."

"Oh crap!" the two ran around the house, finding their bags and ran out the door with a piece of buttered bread in their mouth. Nabiki followed laughing, not barely as hurried as her future-brother-in-law or her sister.

"Fooled ya."

…

"NABIKI! You tricked us!" Akane yelled at her sister, face bright red. Though if it's from anger, frustration, or embarrassment she doesn't know, but it was sure as hell funny when Akane was swarmed with questions from her friends, asking if she did a certain _something_ with Ranma. Obviously the two both denied that anything occurred, returning to the normal Ranma-bashing. Curtsy to Ranma-bashing ©Inc Founded by Furinkan's own Akane Tendo. Nabiki smiled like a Cheshire cat and left to either mooch off of Kuno or starting bets as it was lunch...

Akane sighed, sitting down with a groan beside Ranma who held a tomato red face. She looked at her fiancée and smiled, "Well, this is going to be a long day."

"I'll say…hey…who is that?" Ranma pointed at two shapes walking—stumbling—towards the school. Their clothe are…strange. The two wore hoods over their head, although Ranma can see a spot of red hair popping out of one's hood, and draped a cloak over their body. The pair heard the other two talking rapidly in English and they sat down in the seats across from them.

Akane, knowing English listened in, (Jeeze Lyn, do you EVER listen?) the, boy, apparently, whispered in a harsh undertone, "You were suppose to add water, not vinegar! Now we somehow landed in Japan!"

(Oh, well sorry Peter! It's not like I'm the one who put vinegar where I can grab it!) Lyn, apparently a girl, sighed, "We're lucky we learned Japanese before hands or we'd be in deep shit."

(Ah well, we need to find our group! I feel something foreboding…and I need to dye my hair and get my contacts on…why are you wearing the cloak anyways?)

(…I actually have no idea…) the girl sighed and pulled her cloak off. The girl…had dirty blond hair with a strip curling upwards on her left temple, (Oh c'mon Peter, who cares if you look strange, just take off that stupid cloak!)

(Whatever.) The boy pulled off his cloak and his hood. Ranma and Akane's eyebrows rose; the boy had pitch black hair, but a streak of red burned down the center of his head. The edges of his head, along the temple, also had red, as if a halo was fused to his skull. Then the boy stiffened, he turned around and looked at the other pair with green and blue heterochromatic eyes, "Hello, you can stop eavesdropping now." The boy said in perfect Japanese.

Akane looked away guiltily, and silence resumed, until, "What were you two talking about?"

"That's…confidential, find it out yourselves." Lyn muttered and stood up. Peter followed to register in the school.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other in dismay.

…

"Ok class! We have two new students coming in today! They transferred all the way from America! Please welcome Peter Ignis and Lyn Siren!" the always energetic child teacher Miss Hinako said happily.

This was nothing new, the girl was easily seen as particular but the boy looked nothing more than normal but to Ranma and Akane, who met the two at lunch, they could see that the boy dyed his hair and wore contacts, dark brown ones for that matter.

As this was Nermia and the school was Furinkan High, people began to speculate about two newcomers and their chance of survival. The most common Ranma heard was that they're not going to last a day here before moving back. Other sick-minded people thought of ways ever inching toward rape to the five-and-a-half foot tall girl, but these are the guys that's never going to get a girlfriend though.

"Ok, please take a seat you two!" the pair walked and sat in desks near Ranma and Akane. Peter smiled at the two, Lyn felt shivers go up her spine. She stared at Ranma and her eyes widened and stumbled slightly. Lyn started to hyperventilate, clutching her chest.

Peter's eyes widened in shock, 'She's having a panic attack!' he picked up the girl and ran out the door. Everyone else stared in shock. Ranma and Akane ran after the two.

...

Outside Peter was hugging a sobbing Lyn, rocking her back and forth. Her strangled whispers were lost in her friend's shirt. Peter sighed as his friend soaked his shirt with tears. He asked (What's wrong Lyn?)

(V-vampires! T-the two we t-talked to-to at l-l-lunch!) She sobbed.

Peter sighed again, he hated to see his partner, friend, and hidden love interest in pain and said, ("It's been a long time Lyn, and I really don't think these vampires would hurt you.)

(I know! But…h-habits die hard!) Lyn cried, no longer crying but still sporting fearful eyes.

(This isn't a habit, it's a phobia. A really strong one at that.) Peter looked away and saw the pair he talked to at lunch, searching, "Oi! Over here!"

The two started at the sound of his voice and looked at where it came from. The boy appeared in an instant, the girl appeared moments afterwards. The girl talked first, "Is she ok?"

"She is, she just have to get over the fact that there's _two_ vampires at school." Peter said, with venom in his words, the pair that was targeted winced.

"We…aren't exactly fully vampires; we are Guardians, half Vampire and half Human. Although Akane here hasn't changed yet…"Ranma trailed off and looked at the girl who had a panic attack.

"She'll be ok." Peter then went back to talk with Lyn, (We need to find a place to live.)

"Wait, if you need a place to stay, we can let you stay with us! It's the least we can do!" Akane said and Peter smiled.

"I'll hold you up to that. We'll follow you two home then."

…

"Hey, you sure you're ok with this?" Peter asked a still shaking Lyn.

"Yea…need to get over my phobia and we need a home to stay as we find our friends." Lyn whispered back.

The pair followed Akane and Ranma as they walked back home. The moment they walked pass the gate, there was the sounds of someone fighting and Ranma's father, Ganma was running out.

"Ranma, my boy! Just in time! We need you to help send out an intruder!" the cowardly man smiled, his glasses cracked slightly. Suddenly a bolt of yellow streaked from the back of the house and shocked the man who fell down afterwards, smoking and slightly charred.

Peter and Lyn looked at each other and gave an incredulous look, "Don't tell us…" they then ran to the back. Ranma and Akane followed, curious about what's happening, but not before hauling the charred man with them.

There they saw the two teens they met today hugging another girl in the yard that was sporting a huge sword. Ranma and Akane just kept staring in shock as the three laughed.

"Sarah! You were here the whole time!" Lyn asked, smiling, "But why were you discharging like a broken battery?"

"Hey, I have no idea why I was roped up, so I had to do something…" Sarah gave a disgruntled glare to Genma, who was in Ranma's clutches, and who shrank at her glare.

Ranma and Akane then also glared at the man, who shank even more, "Pops, you better have a good reason for this."

Genma sweat dropped at the thought of what happened about three hours ago…

_What had happened…_

_Sarah landed on the hard ground with a ground breaking thump. Her dual blade sword, the Orichalcum Spirit Sword which was named Spiritus, stabbed the ground beside her. She groaned in pain and sat up, clutching her head._

"_Damn that was a bloody hard fall…" she whispered. Blinking the stars out of her eyes, Sarah stood on her unsteady legs, "Thank god that I'm half-were or I'll be hosting broken limbs." Then she realized she was in someone's backyard. She walked into the house, searching for the owner when she smelled something…something very delicious to weres, especially her. Following the scent she ended up tripping over a shogi board where two men were playing at._

_The one who had hair stared at the bald one, "I would have won you know." Sarah sat up, staring at the odd pair of men then burst out laughing. The two looked at her like it's the first time they actually seen her, which was true. Sarah stopped laughing and felt shivers and anger suddenly._

_The one with hair suddenly appeared in front her, crying like a waterfall or a leaky faucet."Saotome! This better _NOT_ be another of your son's crazy fiancées!" he cried._

"_It ain't! I swear!"The other man shank at the intensity of his stare._

_Sarah stared with shock and confusion, 'they're normal humans and…so…fast…though they seem like martial artists…' "Err…hello? I was wondering what that smells-"_

_Then she blacked out, coming to moments before her friends arrived. She used her spells, as a lighting user, she fried the rope that was strangling her moments ago. Then she proceeded to fry the two unfortunate men who were thinking of who she could be._

_End…_

"You tied her up because she messed up your Shogi game?"

"That…old man…IS THE WORST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!" Ranma yelled, sending his father through the roof. Sarah, Peter, Lyn all sweat dropped.

"That…is…wow…" Peter said eyes wide at the feat that was done.

"I think a new record, Ranma, "ignoring the incredulous teens, Akane turned to her father, "And shame on you for tying up an innocent girl!"

'Innocent, her?" Lyn and Peter both simultaneously thought.

"I-I-I-I didn't know who she was!" Soun cringed at his angry daughter, "For all we know she could be a renegade werewolf or vampire!"

Peter and his two (female) friends had their eyes wide open as if they are fishes out of water. People from inside the house thought the worst…well…mostly Akane's dad…

"NONE OF YOU ARE RENEGADE WEREWOLVES OR VAMPIRE RIGHT?" Soun's Demon-head cried, turning the blood of the targeted teens' ice cold.

Peter's eyes rose in surprise and started to chant, "Veneficus, ancients, sentinels, magister-" then his mouth was clamped shut by Lyn and Akane sucked the demon head back into the gourd where it belongs.

"That was creepy." Sarah muttered. Everyone else stared at her again, "Oh c'mon!"

…

"Guardians?" Lyn asked for the tenth time that hour.

"Yes…" Akane replied.

Genma sat up and motioned to the Akane and Ranma, "C'mon you two, it's time to train in your proper skills," the door opened, and a chime was heard.

"Visitor!" Kasumi's serene voice called out as Nodoka walked to the backyard. As per usual, she carried her family sword.

"Oh, it's just me dear. Now, where are my son and everyone else? I need to resolve a few things before hand."

"OH! They're waiting for you by the Koi pond."

"Thank you Kasumi." Nodoka appeared from the walkway and sat beside her husband. She raised an eyebrow at the trio of newcomers, "I see we have other visitors."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Saotome! This is Peter, Lyn, and Sarah. They're going to stay here for a while; they need to find the rest of their friends.

"That's obvious seeing how Lyn blew us all the way from America. I wouldn't be surprised if this was an altered dimension." Peter murmured then raised his head. Seeing the skeptical stares he got he asked, "What?"

"Regardless, it's time to train," Genma stood up, Soun, Zero and Nodoka did the same, "This, is the fire Dragon."

A massive ball of red ki shot from the man's body, it stayed aloft above the man. Genma reached up and grasped something. The fiery red ki was then slammed into the ground, scattering the energy all around. After the blinding light dissipated, Genma stood, a trident with a round, metal guard was clenched in his hand.

Peter, Lyn and Sarah's eyes widened in shock, 'Just like a consortio!' they thought, looking at each other, and then stared at the trident that was formed. Orange dominated the weapon, a bright, flame like orange; the intricate scale patterns near the points makes it look like it's giving off a flame. The guard was an incandescent blue with green streaks.

"Everyone has their own artifact weapon, no one has the same. Each has a separate skill only accessible to the user. But to use the abilities, you must train. Not only yourself, but also your weapon. This is my Guardian Artifact," Genma closed his eyes and called out, "Incinerate, Tenshi no honoo."

Peter then doubled over in pain and screamed. Genma started, Lyn stared fearfully at her friend, and Sarah glared. Akane and Ranma looked at each other with shock then rushed to the boy's side. He then threw up; his lunch from yesterday was visible much to everyone's disgust. Once he was finished he sat up straight and fell back, still twitching in pain. His strangled gasps were horribly clear.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Lyn yelled at the unfortunate man, crackling with shadow energy. Well…not exactly crackling, more like emitting a huge, black dome, "TELL ME!"

Everyone but Sarah, who knew of her affection to Peter, sweat dropped 'Shit scary girl…'

"I-I-I-I don't know! This never happened before." Genma stammered, afraid of the girl who could possibly kill him.

Lyn's angry face turned even darker, from anger or the dome that wasn't sure, Lyn began to chant, "Umbra, lux lucis, phasmatis vultus…"moments later, Genma was found flying with a gigantic bolt of shadow in his stomach, pushing him straight into the stratosphere.

As everyone stared, they didn't see the disoriented boy stand up. Peter moaned in pain and looked up, "Ah jeeze Lyn, don't do that…" the boy casted his own spell, though with out the incantation, "Labor lapsus." The dropping man suddenly stopped and slowly, but surely(SO DAMN CLICHÉ!), glided down, "Lyn, I think you went over board."

"Ah what the heck."

"Everyone! Dinner!"

"Finally!" Sarah, Lyn, and a stumbling Peter walked into the living room to eat their dinner.

"You sure you're ok?" Lyn asked.

"Yea, quite a bit better than before actually," then he looked at the still stunned forms of Ranma, Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Zero, and Akane, "Hey, we can eat dinner now!"

…

"Master." A cloaked figure said.

"Yes?" Viesta looked at his right hand man.

"We have gotten troublesome reports."

"Yes?"

The man paused, not knowing how to proceed with the report, "Well you see, the boy and the girl are starting their training already, the boy could be finished in less than a month and the girl maybe three. This will prove a problem is they do finish."

Viesta frowned, if the pair, or even if one of the pair finish their training, it could prove disastrous, "That is troublesome news." He picked up a glass of blood and started to drink, "What else? I can just feel the distress leeching off of you."

"Mages! Bloody Mages!" the man spat.

Viesta crushed the glass of blood in surprise. Staring at his blood stained hand he asked lowly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the informants dispatched are amongst the best. They have witnessed all three newcomers use some form of spell."

"Dammit!" Viesta kicked over a table in anger, "I"ll make the fuckin' mages wish they never came here! They shall rue the day they heard of the BlackSkull Coven!"

…

"This is unfortunate news." Genma stated.

"How is _that_" Akane waved at Peter who was waving a fire ball around, much to the delight and fascination of Akane and Ranma (mostly fascination for him…), "unfortunate?"

"Vampires are blood enemies to both Weres and Mages. Mages and Weres were told to have teamed up once in the years and killed off most of the Vampires. The remaining scattered few, despite and furious cursed all mages and Weres to be blood enemies."

Peter scowled and released the magic, shocking Kasumi. In her shock she flipped over a jug of cold water that Kasumi was carrying to the table. Water drenched Peter, Lyn, Sarah and the two Guardian teens beside them.

The trio looked at the table, at Kasumi then at the rest of the group of people there. They blinked; Peter gave an 'OH SHIT!' look, the girls just stared at the _slightly _wrong picture. A boy sat where Akane was sitting, _wearing _Akane's clothe. The girls were slightly glad that the boy (?) was still sitting. Ranma…er…or who was now in Ranma's place, the girl, spoke, "I hate my life."

...

Meanwhile…

"Brother dear, what are you doing?" Kodatchi asked, seeing Juno sitting on his head.

"Ah, dear sister, Saotome has cursed me with a demon and I'm planning to rid of the evil spirit and rid the world of Saotome and his unholy kind forever!" Kuno laughed manically and fell down with a thud.

"I thought that the Tendo girl also was one of their ranks?"

"Pure blasphemy! The pure, righteous soul of Akane Tendo will conquer their demonic magic and none can corrupt her glowing heart!" Kuno yelled with his self-righteous poetry. Giving a shrug, Kodatchi left to her room. The instant she left, Kuno clutched his head in pain and fell. Raising a while later, he gave a, surprisingly, non-insane smile.

"Ah…now I feel better."

…

Me: OMG I just finished it!

Peter: and-

Me: and DON'T SAY IT! YOU BELONG TO ME!

Peter: I _am _you…well I'm based off of you.

Lyn: I'm not!

Sarah: Neither am I!

Ranma: Wow…more people…

Akane: Wow…mages…

Nabiki: *Sarcastically* Wow…you had sex!

Kasumi, Ranma, AKane: NABIKI!

Genma: GOOD JOB MY BOY!

Soun *demon-head* HOW DARE YOU DEIFLE MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL!

L: *vein pops* GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FIRE THE BIG FUCKING NUKE ON YOU FUCKING ASS!

Everyone *O_o* S-s-s-shit!

Soun: *Head pops off, fleeing from the _partly _insane girl*

Me, Peter: … REVIEW!

L: *smiled sweetly* Now that I feel better please review!

Peter, me: B-bet-better listen! And LOOK there is a button _conveniently_ placed right below! Please review, Please!

Lyn, Sarah: We'll give you digital cookies! (Whatever that is…)


End file.
